K I N G
by demonblade3
Summary: After the destruction of Beacon, the world was changed. Every Huntsmen and Huntress was now in the field keeping the peace and protecting the world. But while team R N J R continues their journey, team K I N G is out protecting those they can. This is their story. This is the world of Remnant. OC focused story, pairings, and original lore and design.


**Hello ladies and gentlemen, welcome to my pilot for my RWBY fanfic: K I N G.**

 **I'm not sure if I wanted to continue this story, so I posted this pilot to get an idea if anybody wanted to see this. I sure hope that people like this, but I understand when it comes to Original Characters how easy it can be to mess up. So please give me feedback on anything that needs to be work on or edited. So with that said, let's get on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing that pertains to the RWBY universe. That belong to Roosterteeth and any others involved. This out of love for the show.**

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

"Just a little further."

That's all the farmer could say to his family and the caravan they were with on the main road. The family had joined on with the caravan since their home in the wilds was now just not safe enough to live in. Just a bit further, and they would for sure to be safe in the walls of the village of Omha. No more bandits who tolled any and all who crossed the main road, and no more Grimm that preyed upon the unlucky who try to take shortcuts and side routes. They all could finally relax.

That is, until a small group of people approached the caravan front the front and the whole group was slowed down into a crawl. An awkward silence grew and neither said anything until the leader of the farmer's caravan spoke to them.

"Ho there travelers." The man said to the group of strangers before them.. "Are you and your group heading towads the village of Ohma as well? We are trying to deliver supplies to the town before nightfall sets in."

"Is that so?" A man said at the front of the group. He was tall and imposing, wearing patchworks of furs and cloth that was stitched together.

"I'm afraid that you won't be able to make the journey this evening." The tall man said with a grin, and the other men with him grinned as well.

"And why would that be? We easily have enough time before the sun sets." The leader didn't seem to be getting the message. But the farmer and his family did.

The farmer turned to his daughter, her big blue eyes looked up to him in fear. This isn't the first time they had been stopped like this before.

"Are we going to be okay daddy? I'm scared of those men."

He rubbed her head and spoke softly so the strange men didn't hear him. "If we are careful and do what they say, we will be fine."

His wife looked grim. "We shouldn't have to go through this. Why even at the hardest of times must we fight? Aren't the Grimm a bigger problem?"

He didn't answer his wife. What explanation could he give?

"I don't think you understand." The man and his group pulled out weapons and firearms. The pulling out a large and hefty sword he held with one hand and a Dust Pistol in the other. "All of you hands up! This is a robbery. And it won't be anything more if you all cooperate and do exactly what we say."

The entire caravan put their hands up. They had no choice. The caravan leader was stubborn though. He wouldn't give up on the town that needed him. "This is insane! If we don't get these supplies to Ohma, the town will suffer! All of them will!"

The bandit leader just laughed. "Do you think that matters to me? It's everyone for themselves now in the Wilds. If it's any consolation old man, these supplies will help us last out here for a long time. It most certainly won't go to waste."

"You can't do this! I wo-" The caravan leader was silenced with a shot to the head from the leader's pistol. His body fell to the floor with a thud.

The caravan started to panic. The farmer's daughter screamed.

He pointed down at the dead man with his gun and shot him again in the head as moans were heard from the man's body on the ground.. "I said to cooperate! If you don't, this is what happens!"

"Steal everything you can men! Tonight we will feast well!"

The bandits roared and started ransacking the entire caravan. Everybody else that was still standing was then brought to the ground with their hands held behind their back tightly.

"Daddy!" His daughter screamed as she was restrained. Tears rolled down her face as she yelled in pain from the restrain.

"It's okay honey, I'm right here! You hear me, I'm right here! It'll all be okay, I promise!" Her father tried to calm her down as much as he could.

The bandit leader circled around the group as his men collected everything they could take with them. All the food and money was rounded up and collected, even the spare clothes and other materials that were valuable with all up for grabs and for the taking.

"Now for the fun part! Bring me all the women here! They'll have the luxury of coming with us and spending the night, possibly even longer, ha ha!"

Screams of protest came from both the men and the women in the group as the women with lifted up with force and dragged over to the bandit boss. The ones that fought back were inflicted with vicious wounds and cuts to keep them quiet. The men tried with all their might get up and save them, but were forced back down and beaten until they stopped struggling to resist.

The farmer screamed and cried as his daughter and wife were dragged up and taken from him, both of them screaming and in terrifying fear. His daughter letting up a bloodcurdling scream as she was lifted of the ground and dragged towards the front of the caravan.

" **NOOO! LET THEM GO! SHE'S ONLY A CHILD!** " He screamed loudly as he tried his hardest to get up. His head was repeatedly mashed into the ground, mixing his bloody nose with the tears that covered his face. "Please….." He cried as his tears left the dirt beneath him wet and moist.

He was so powerless. He had never felt so out of control in his life. He couldn't let his daughter be taken! All his thoughts were filled with dread as he imagined the worst possible things happening to both his wife and child. The would be killed at the hands of those men. Or worse, they would be slaves. Things worse than death filled his head and he started to get angry. These people would pay. **All of them!**

The father struggled with all his might, and even more might that he never knew he had before. The bandit that held him down was losing his grip fast and struggled to hold down the man. The strength that he held was something so feral and beastly in nature that pure strength wasn't enough to contain it.

His arms finally broke free and he was on the bandit instantly, delivering such blows with his fists, beating the bandit's face to pulp, blood coming of his mouth. The blows kept on coming as the bandit could protect himself from the punches and fury of the farmer.

" **GAHHHHHHH! GET THIS CRAZY MAN OF-!** " The bandit screamed as loud as he could, alerting the entire group to them both. But before he finish the end of his words, his own knife was now inside his throat. The farmer had grabbed the knife from its sheath and plunged it deep into the man's throat, blood bubbling and oozing out the man's mouth. The farmer leapt from the man and ran with inhuman speed towards the pair that was carrying his wife and daughter away.

"What's going on!?" The bandit leader yelled as he heard the cries of two of his crew struggling. He ran to assist his crew as he heard them both howl with pain and agony.

" **GAHHHH!** " The bandit leader heard as the scream was cut short and fizzled out. He saw his two men on the ground dead, both of them seeping blood from their bodies. The farmer had killed them both and released his wife and daughter.

"Run you two! Get to the village as fast as you can! Warn them!" The farmer shouted.

"But what about you!? You can't take them on by yourself!" His wife protested.

"I know that! But it'll give you two the time to flee! **GOO!** " He screamed as the bandit leader was charging towards him. The father ran and tackled the man head first, taking him down to the ground and holding him down despite the leader's size. " **NOW!** "

His wife picked up their daughter and ran towards the direction of the town, cutting into the woods and disappearing, his daughter shouting and crying for her father as they escaped.

The other bandits had dropped everything to help out their leader to contain the father, including the rest of the men and women that were being restrained. They all ran towards the direction that the farmer's wife and child had, disappearing into the forest.

The boss was struggling to combat this man. Whatever that was driving this man to fight was of an entirely different force. It was pure rage and hatred, something that could never be contained on it's own. All the bandits pitched in to take this man down, kicking and punching to try and stop this force of nature. Eventually the farmer lay there on the ground groaning, overwhelmed by the sheer size of the numbers and strength of all the men there combined. The men backed off as the boss stepped in front of them all and brought the man up to his knees, one bandit restraining his arms once again.

"Everybody else has escaped, they surely will be heading for the village to get help. Should we chase them?" One bandit asked the leader.

He shook his head, breathing heavily. "They won't get very far. The Grimm will have them soon. But this man right here is **MINE**."

He cocked his pistol in his hand and aimed it at the man's head, the tip of it digging into the farmer's temple. "You may have saved your family from us for now, but we'll raid the village and kill everyone there. You haven't saved your family from anything except dooming them all."

The farmer said nothing, his eyes closed, silent. He had done what he had needed to do.

This made the boss angry.

" **ARGHH!** " he hit the man in the head hard with the butt of his pistol sending him to the ground, rending the farmer unconscious. The bandits lifted him back up and kept him upright on his knees. The boss lifted his pistol again to the man's temple and pressed it hard against his head. His finger reached for the trigger and was about to fire.

Until he heard one of the bandits scream as a metal fist penetrated his shoulder, dragging the fist and the man into the forest, disappearing from sight. They all looked around, calling the bandit's named that had just disappeared.

"What happened?!" The boss said confused.

" **LOOK OUT, HUNTSMAN!** "

Another man screamed as he was silenced by another metal fist that grappled him. It threw him down, and he didn't get back up.

They all turned to see a man with facing them. He was wearing a blue sleeveless tunic with white plate armor covering the chest. He also wore baggy tan harem pant that had cuts in the fabric at the knees. He wore black boots that also wore the same white plate armor his chest had on.

They were all fixated on what he wore on his hands. On his arms rested two mechanical gauntlets covered in chains that looped them both on the forearms. Steam emitted from ports on the fists as he got into a fighting stance.

This pair of mechanical fists is the Chained Cestus.

Immediately one fist leapt from the man's right gauntlet, the chains looping the Cestus launching along with the fist and grabbed on the bandit's by the head and slammed him to the ground, a thud shaking the earth.

"What are you waiting for!? Get him!" The boss roared and they all charged the man with their weapons drawn, the boss's large blade raised above his head.

The fist retracted and came back to the right gauntlet and he leapt into the action. He dodged their blow and countered with inclad blows. Just one punch he gave to one of the men in the stomach was enough to knock him out of the fight. He continued to counter blow and exchange them with his own, easily knocking most of them down.

One of the men started to fire his rifle at the man with the fists, shooting energy blasts to try and take him out from range.

The blasts never made it to the man as a tower shield was brought down in front of them and blocked the blasts.

"There's another one!" One of them shouted.

From behind the shield a woman stood and raised her lance. She was clad in ivory white plate armor that covered her body, her helm ornamented with a group of white feathers on the back. Her lance charged up with a whine coming from it and out came from a the tip was a blue energy blasted that took out one of the men instantly.

The bandit's that were smart started to flee, dropping their weapons and running away, they wouldn't get very far though.

"Make sure they don't get away!" The man told his teammate.

The knight nodded and hurried to give chase to the deserters, making sure that they would pay for what they had done. This left the bandit boss and the man with the fists alone to settle this.

"So this is what Beacon left behind. Children." The leader said and placed his pistol in his holster. He gripped his large sword tightly and held it in two hands.

The man didn't respond, but put up his fists ready to fight. He first came up and tried to make with a left hook to the side, but was blocked by the sword quickly. They went back and forth for a bit, the hefty Cestus easily deflecting blow after blow, countering whenever an opening was possible to be found. The crude sword that the boss wielded would not be able to withstand too many blows from the hardened fists that the Hunter used.

The Huntsman charged up his left fist, steam emitting from the ports on the sides. They both clashed, and he broke the blade in two with one clean blow to it. The shattered steel lay on the ground in pieces, the bandit boss stunned. The shock from the blow put him on his knees, and the Hunter gave him a swift uppercut with his right gauntlet. The man was out cold in an instant, his lower jaw most likely broken. He lay there immobile, finally ending the fight.

The man sighed, relieved that it was over. His Cestus collapsed into the gauntlet on his arms and the chain coiled around it. He pulled out his Scroll and contacted Ivory Chevalier, his team member who had chased the escapees away.

"Ivory, their leader is down and out. Did you wrangle up the stragglers?"

The image of Ivory's face flickered on the screen, behind her lay one of the people that ran. He was groaning on the ground in pain. "Affirmative. They won't be bothering anybody anytime soon. I'll contact local authorities and meet up with you shortly."

"Good work, I'll clean up here and do the same." He looked down at the unconscious farmer that lay on the ground by him. "Ivory, I have a civilian on the ground. Possibly wounded."

"Check for vitals. Stay with him until I arrive back with the city guard. Ivory out."

He closed his Scroll and put it back into his pocket. He hurried over to the man that lay face first in the ground. His clothes were covered in blood, which he thought belong to the man at first. After closer examination was done it belonged to the two men that were dead nearby him. He checked the man's neck for vitals. His pulse was solid, he would be waking up any second now.

He picked up the man and laid him down against one of the wagons. It wasn't long before the man's eyes fluttered and they opened quickly. He was on his feet panicked and quickly looked around the area. The Hunter was surprised and stepped back a bit.

"Where did they go? Are they safe? Is my wife and daughter safe?" The man said with fear in his voice.

"You're the only one here that I have found, sir."

"They- they are heading towards the town to get help, but they ran into the woods to lose the bandits and I don't know where they are! Please, help me find them!" The farmer pleaded.

"Do not worry sir, I'll do my best to locate your wife and child." The Huntsman said, pulling out his Scroll again. Ivory's face once again flickered on the screen. "Ivory, I have the civilian awake and okay. He says that others escaped into the forest and they were heading for the nearby town. Can you search around the area and see if you can find any of them, particularly this man's wife and daughter?"

Ivory looked around a bit before responding. "I can try. I'll search for them along the way to the town."

"Contact me if you find anything. We'll stay here and clean up the mess that was caused then join you. Nat out." He turned off his Scroll and put it back into his pocket. The farmer noticed the insignia on the scroll.

"That symbol… Who are you? What's your name?" The farmer asked.

He turned to face the farmer. "I'm Nate Walker. I am a Huntsman."

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Thanks for reading the prologue of this story! Please let me know if you have any questions or critiques for me to respond to. I'll respond to any and all that who ask.**

 **On a side note, this is the first time in two years that I have returned to in two years. Of course I read from this site all the time, but I have written anything in a long time. If any of my old readers are reading this right now, I hope you like this new story.**

 **Hope you all like this story, review it, and please follow to keep up on updates.**


End file.
